This is a competitive renewal application for a Rheurnatology Training Grant that was first funded in 1976. The goal of this Training Program is to prepare qualified individuals for careers as independent investigators in areas of basic and clinical research related to problems in rheumatic diseases. Eligible M.D. candidates will generally have completed clinical training in adult or pediatric rheumatology and must demonstrate a strong interest in research and in an academic career. Eligible Ph.D. candidates will have received a Ph.D. degree in molecular genetics, biochemistry, cell biology, immunology, or a related area of the life sciences. The Training Program includes a structured series of basic science lectures and research conferences designed to give trainees a conceptual framework in the relevant areas of biological science. M.D. trainees may also apply to be enrolled in a three month full time intensive research training course offered by the University of Michigan Medical School. The laboratory training period will include at least two years of research experience, with minimum concurrent clinical commitments. All trainees will apply for individual externally funded fellowships, and the Training Program will be used to support trainees for one to two years until they are able to obtain external funding. The faculty mentors for the Training Program include 20 M.D., Ph.D., and M.D./Ph.D. scientists with tenure track faculty appointments at the University of Michigan. Nine of these faculty members have appointments in the Division of Rheumatology and eleven are from other Departments or Divisions. Several faculty members have joint appointments in both clinical and basic science departments. The Training Program is also supported by collaborating faculty with clinical duties (both tenure track and non tenure track.). The collaborating faculty will participate in the Training Program but will not serve as primary mentors for trainees. The areas of scientific expertise represented by the faculty mentors include immunology, biochemistry, cell biology, and molecular genetics in fields of investigation related to current problems in the rheumatic diseases. The research programs of the Division of Rheumatology are supported by external research funding greater than $5,000,000 and by more than 15,000 square feet of laboratory space. The Training Program benefits greatly from support of the University of Michigan Multipurpose Arthritis Center. There is close interaction with the training programs in Immunopathology, Geriatrics, and Cellular and Molecular Biology. Emphasis over the past ten years on the recruitment of outstanding female and minority trainees has resulted in graduation of such individuals into academic positions, and this emphasis will be continued.